Vous n'appartenez qu'à moi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Quand Sebastian croit pouvoir éloigner tout les prétendants de Ciel sans qu'il s'en apercoive. Ciel décide de jouer avec la jalousie et les nerfs de son majordome de démon.


Sebastian était amoureux de son pactisant Ciel Phantomhive depuis quelques années.

Il s'en était rendu compte au fur et à mesure que Ciel grandissait prenant cela au début comme de la simple affection et avait fini par comprendre que c'était de l'amour.

Il n'avait pas osé lui avouer de peur de sa condition inférieure et du fait qu'il était un démon beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Il pensait que s'il se déclarait, Ciel le rejetterait directement et romprait le pacte d'envie de ne plus le voir apparaitre devant lui.

Il pouvait peu agir de sa fonction de majordome et essayait de ne pas faire paraitre son énervement quand une personne s'approchait de celui qu'il aimait. Au fond de lui, il bouillonner de jalousie à chaque contact de son maitre avec un autre homme et détestait les femmes autour de lui.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher son maitre de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, il agissait discrètement pour éloigner les autres prétendant(e)s. Ils partaient tous et ne revenaient jamais.

Ciel se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles de certaines personnes, Sebastian lui mentait à chaque fois, pourtant il avait interdiction de le faire mais il se disait que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Sebastian lui répondait que les gens étaient partis précipitamment, sans raison.

Il pensait que Ciel le croyait, mais il se trompait.

Ciel avait compris son manège depuis longtemps, d'autant que lui-même partageait les mêmes sentiments que Sebastian en avait pour lui. Ciel n'osait pas se déclarer non plus, après tout cela restait un enfant de 15 ans. Il avait beau avoir une mentalité d'adulte et gérait une entreprise, se déclarer lui paraissait insurmontable.

Il avait donc décider de faire semblant de le croire, en espérant que Sebastian se déclare un jour. Mais il avait une autre tactile, jouer avec Sebastian, en flirtant avec d'autres gens devant lui, tout en sachant qu'il le rendait jaloux et il espérait qu'il finirait par s'énerver et enfin tout lui avouer.

Un jour comme un autre pour Ciel.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Entres.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian tâchait de ne rien montrer comme d'habitude mais cela devenait compliqué.

-Oui, je veux te poser des questions. Tu as plus de vécu que moi et je suis curieux.

-Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-As-tu déjà connus l'amour dans ta vie ?

-Il est difficile pour un démon de concevoir l'amour avec quelqu'un mais cela est possible mais pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? Etes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un ? répondit Sebastian.

-Je crois être amoureux de quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Lui en avez-vous parler ? Est-ce quelqu'un de proche de vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas encore, je ne suis sûr de sa réaction.

Sebastian ne voulait pas faire genre d'insister pour savoir qui pouvait être amoureux son maitre mais il espérait que c'était de lui.

-Si je peux vous conseiller, c'est que la vie est courte. Vous ne savez pas la réaction de la personne mais vous devriez vous lancer, car même si cette personne vous rejette, vous regretterez surement de ne pas lui avoir dit si vous la voyez avec une autre personne et que cela vous attriste au final.

-Sebastian, aimes-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, j'éprouve actuellement des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ciel.

-Je doute que cela soit intéressant, monsieur.

-Ta vie m'intéresse et de qui tu peux aimer aussi, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je pourrais vous quitter et la suivre ? Ma présence vous importe t'elle autant que cela ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel ne savait pas quoi répondre, il voulait évidemment lui répondre :

-Evidemment puisque je t'aime, imbécile.

Au de cela, il prétexta du travail.

-Laisses-moi maintenant, j'ai une montagne de travail.

Sebastian pris cela comme un espoir, peut-être que son maitre l'aimait mais n'osait pas lui dire.

Le soir même, Ciel ne parvenait pas à dormir décida de déranger Sebastian.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre puis Sebastian ouvrit.

-Je suis surpris de vous trouver là, à cette heure-ci.

-Quelque chose m'inquiète, Sebastian.

-Quoi donc, monsieur ?

-Eh bien je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir suivre le chemin que mes parents ont choisis.

-Entrez, à moins que cela vous dérange ?

Ciel entra et Sebastian s'efforca de rester le plus loin de lui possible, s'il avait été proche de lui, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, il avait peur de déraper et Ciel prenne peur.

-Je dois épouser Elisabeth mais je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments envers elle. Mon devoir est de continuer la lignée de ma famille mais cela me donne l'impression de ne pas être libre.

-Vous être relativement libre au final, vous seul décider de votre vie, si vous ne voulez pas vous mariez avec elle, vous pouvez changer d'avis. Se marier pour les humains est un acte important. N'avez pas avouer être amoureux de quelqu'un ? répondit Sebastian.

-Si mais j'ai des obligations et je ne suis pas sûr que cette personne m'aime. Devrais-je lui dire Sebastian ?

-Oui vous devriez vous lancer.

Sebastian espérait qu'il parlait bien de lui.

-Merci Sebastian, j'ai une dernière question.

-Oui, monsieur, dites-moi.

-J'aurai besoin que tu me dises comment bien me comporter pour satisfaire quelqu'un.

-Vous parlez de satisfaction générale comme des attentions ou des rapports physiques avec une personne ?

-Je veux dire physique.

Sebastian lui donna donc de précieux conseils mais il se demandait toujours comment il allait l'en empêcher sur le moment. Il ne comptait pas laisser Ciel couchait avec un autre que lui.

Un jour suivant Ciel avait invité Alois, ce qui étonna Sebastian.

Il se demanda si c'était de lui dont il était amoureux.

Ciel discutait tranquillement avec Alois, quand il décida de monter avec pour discuter.

-Je monte, Claude.

-Bien, my highness.

Sebastian lui avait parler d'un homme et d'une femme, pas de deux hommes, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit Alois.

Mais son maitre pouvait être attiré par les hommes, il n'en avait aucune sureté. Il devait donc se méfier.

-je paris que tu bouillonnes, à ton avis, ils sont montés pourquoi ? demanda Claude.

-Je ne compte pas le laisser faire, si ton Alois le touche, je trouverai un prétexte pour les en empêcher.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? demanda Claude.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je suis un démon beaucoup plus vieux et un homme en plus, quel avenir il a avec moi ? Il doit se marier avec cette Elisabeth.

-Tues-la et fais passer cela pour un accident.

-Ce n'est pas possible, s'il l'aime vraiment je lui ferai de la peine et il ne voudra plus me voir.

-Tu es trop sentimental.

A l'étage, Ciel savait très bien que Sebastian allait intervenir, il chercha donc ce qui l'énerverait le plus.

-A ton avis, s'il nous voit dans une position douteuse, quel prétexte il va trouver encore ?

-Pourquoi tu joues avec lui comme cela ? Dis-lui simplement que tu l'aimes au lieu de chercher à le rendre jaloux ? répondit Alois.

-Ce ne serait pas intéressant, je veux le voir s'énerver et tout avouer.

Comme prévu, Ciel demanda à Alois de se mettre en situation proche avec lui.

Alois se mit sur Ciel quand Sebastian débarqua.

Ciel se demandait quel prétexte il allait trouver pour les déranger.

-Monsieur, il est l'heure du thé.

Sebastian voulait s'énerver mais fit face de ne pas être touché.

Cela énervait Ciel.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'énerve pas, réagis, espèce d'imbécile et dis le enfin.

Ciel ne pouvait pas dire cela.

Alois et Claude finirent par partir.

Le soir même, Ciel s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il décida de corser le jeu.

-Sebastian, j'ai invité Elisabeth demain soir, ne prépares pas de chambre, elle dormira ici.

-Monsieur, cela ne me regarde pas, mais comptez-vous couchez avec elle ?

-Oui en effet, je serai sûr de mes sentiments comme cela.

Sebastian voulait raisonner Ciel.

-Vous ne devriez pas, monsieur, une première expérience est importante, vous pourriez le regretter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, cela ne te regarde pas. As-tu une raison légitime de m'en empêcher ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, monsieur.

Sebastian aurait voulu répondre.

-Parce que je vous aime, espèce d'idiot de gamin.

Sebastian parti mais ne comptait pas laissait Ciel conclure avec Elisabeth.

-A part moi, personne ne vous touchera, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Le lendemain, Elisabeth arriva.

Après le dîner du soir, Ciel alla se coucher avec Elisabeth.

Sebastian obligé d'accepter se résolu à partir.

Ciel briffa donc Elisabeth.

Il savait que Sebastian l'en empêcherait et dit à Elisabeth de paraitre crédible.

Sebastian, prévisible n'était pas loin de la porte.

Il ne comptait pas laisser son maitre allait jusqu'au bout.

-Ciel, c'est la première fois pour moi, je ne suis sûr de te plaire, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela, tu veux un homme, tu vas en avoir un, je te ferai prendre ton pied toute la nuit, bébé.

(C'est la phrase ringarde à souhait, je l'accorde, mais on a tous entendus ce genre de phrase 😊).

-Ciel, tu parles de manière peu crédible, répondit Elisabeth en se moquant de lui.

-Désole, il vaut mieux qu'il y croit. Ne te fiche pas de moi.

-Désole, Ciel.

Ciel et Elisabeth firent donc semblant de créer un rapprochement mais tout était prévisible.

Sebastian débarqua dans une pièce avec Elisabeth fortement dénudée et un Ciel content.

-Elisabeth, sortez tout de suite de cette pièce, je serai capable du pire.

-Sebastian, comment tu oses rentrer sans frapper ? Et m'interrompre de la sorte ?

Elisabeth s'excusa.

-Désole, Sebastian, Ciel est lent, on a monté cela de toute pièce.

-Je ne vous en veux pas mademoiselle, mais je vous conseille de disparaitre de ma vue.

-Ciel, dis-lui enfin que tu l'aimes. Arrête de jouer avec lui.

Elisabeth sorti de la chambre.

Ciel ne savait pas quoi dire, Sebastian savait désormais ses sentiments.

Il attendait que Sebastian s'énerve et s'attendait au pire.

-Devrez je être en colère après vous monsieur ? Ou vous félicitez de m'avoir eu ? Vouliez-vous me voir tant en colère que cela ?

-Sebastian, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu étais si lent et je n'osais alors j'ai pensé que si je te provoquais tu finirais par avouer.

-N'auriez pas vous pu venir par vous-même, au lieu d'utilises tous ces gens ? Je suis en colère contre vous et moi-même.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel qui craignait vraiment de sa grande colère envers lui et essaya de s'éclipser.

Sebastian ne lui en donna pas l'occasion et le plaqua dos à lui en lui maintenant les mains derrière le dos.

-Je comprend que tu sois en colère mais lâches moi.

-Vous comptez fuir après tout cela ? Je ne compte pas lâcher mon idiot de maitre maintenant que je peux l'avoir pour moi. Laissez-moi vous exprimer mon ressenti. Je suis en colère contre vous, parce que vous saviez et que vous avez jouez avec moi et entrainer des personnes inutiles, alors qu'il vous suffisait de me le dire.

-Je n'ai que 15 ans, Sebastian, j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, répondit Ciel.

-Vous êtes un enfant quand cela vous arrange, vous avez bien réussi à élaborer un plan pour me rendre jaloux, ne jouais les innocents avec moi.

-Tu es l'adulte, c'est ton devoir de te déclarer en premier en plus je suis comte, mon statut est compliqué. On n'a jamais vu un comte de 15 ans sortir avec son employé de plus un démon. Je ne savais pas si tu pouvais aimer quelqu'un ou même si tu étais attiré par un homme.

-Cassons les codes alors, vous êtes le premier humain de qui je tombe amoureux, que voulez-vous faire avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je te veux toi et pas une autre personne. J'ai rompu les fiançailles ave Elisabeth depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

-Vous m'avez donc mentis volontairement ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu as mentis aussi, alors que je te l'ai interdit, je ne suis pas le pire de nous deux.

-Vous mériteriez bien plus que cela pour avoir mentis, ne suis pas tenu de vous punir ?

-Sebastian, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

-Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez pour moi.

-Tu l'as déjà deviné.

-Dites-le.

Ciel hésitant fini par avouer.

-Je t'aime idiot de démon.

-Je vous aime idiot de maitre.

Ciel finit par passer la nuit avec Sebastian.

Le matin, Ciel se réveilla dans les bras de Sebastian, son désormais amoureux et amant.

Sebastian se rappela qu'il avait viré bien méchamment Elisabeth.

-Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter sur elle, je devrais m'excuser.

-Oui tu devrais mais elle te pardonnera, répondit Ciel.

-Comment a-t-elle prit quand tu as rompu les fiançailles ? demanda Sebastian.

-Bien, c'était un fardeau pour elle.

-Ou a-t-elle dormie ?

Sebastian se rhabilla puis parti à la recherche d'Elisabeth.

Il la trouva dans une chambre voisine du manoir.

-Oh je vous réveil, désole pour hier. Je me suis emporté.

-Ce n'est rien Sebastian, je suis content que Ciel se soit enfin décidé à tout avouer.

Elisabeth parti dans la matinée.

Au moment de partir Elisabeth dit une dernière chose à Ciel et Sebastian.

-Soyez heureux vous deux, vous avez perdu beaucoup de temps.

-Merci, mademoiselle Elisabeth, je ne le laisserai pas filer.

-Reviens quand tu veux.

Au 18 ans de Ciel, Sebastian le changea en démon. Ciel lui avait demandé pour passer l'éternité avec lui et rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient désormais toute l'éternité pour eux.


End file.
